Stories That Are Fidgety and Dusty
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Enjoy an uplifting and enjoyable series of oneshots where Fidget is cute and cheeky, Dust is smart and kindhearted, and both of them have events and go through fun little exploits that you don't get to see in the game.
1. Continue? You Bet!

**Continue? You Bet!**

 ** _"Or_ 'I learn how memory loss feels and have a little heart-to-heart with Dust' _!"_**

Aurora Village's infirmary was thankfully relatively empty in spite of the recent monster attacks. Currently, there was only one small patient lying on a bed within.

"Ugh. . . Continue?" the white and orange Nimbat said moaned out as she cracked her green eyes open slowly. She squinted at the light as she felt the subtle aching in her limbs and head. "Wait. . . this isn't the game. . ." she mumbled as she lay still, waiting for the throbbing pains to subside. Eventually, the pain faded, and she opened her eyes wide enough to look around the room. She sat up in bed and said, "Dust? Ahrah? Anybody?"

When she got no reply, Fidget pouted and said, "What's going on? Where'd they go? How did I get here?"

She gasped and put her fore-paws on the sides of her head. She shouted in a panic, "Oh no! I've lost my memories! I must have caught some kind memory loosing disease from Dust!"

Suddenly, Fidget brought her paws back down and paused for a moment. She drifted into some thought as she voice aloud, "But wait. . . Dust couldn't remember _anything,_ but I still remember loads of stuff, like all those monsters, the creepy merchant guy, meeting Dust in the first place. . ." She looked around the infirmary room and said, "But I don't remember how I got _here_."

Fidget flapped her wings and hovered up into the air. She winced from the small aches she still had, but she was able to maintain her flying well enough. "Okay, it's a quest! A fanon, non-canon quest!" Fidget said with a determined smile, "Find Dust and Ahrah and figure out what happened during the time I lost my memory and why!"

Fidget flew over to the door and pulled, only to struggle in vain to pull it open.

"Oh, come on!" Fidget shouted as she threw up her arms in dismay.

Just then, the door opened and a rabbit infirmary keeper hurried in.

"Ooh! Thanks!" Fidget said cheerfully as she quickly flew out of the room.

"Wait! Stop you can't leave just yet! Wait!" the rabbit cried out in panic and dismay.

Fidget zipped out of the infirmary, looking over her shoulder as she called back, "Don't worry about me. I'm alive and frisky-"

Fidget suddenly ran into something, and fluttered back a bit to see the snooty looking Gianni glaring back at her.

"Do you mind?!" he said angrily.

Fidget sniffed and folded her arms, turned away from him as she said, "Oh, sure, be rude to a recently injured hero who saved your town from an army of monsters."

Gianni pointed his cigarette holder at Fidget and said, "Does that give you the right to assault me?"

Fidget rolled her eyes and said, "Gee. Touchy! Look, do you know where Dust is?"

Gianni turned his back to her and said, "I don't know. I don't care. Go bother someone else!"

Fidget glared at Gianna as he walked off and muttered darkly, "1,000-hit combos. . . on your face." She then turned and flew off the other way. It wasn't long before she spotted a familiar purple color ahead of her. The bearded, purple clad mayor of Aurora Village spotted Fidget and met up with her, a looking very much relieved.

"Oh, it is very good to see that you are in good health, Fidget," Mayor Bram said.

Fidget grinned and said, "Ah, that's more like it!" She puffed her chest out proudly and said, "So, would you mind refreshing my memory on the brave heroic deeds I performed which landed me in the infirmary?"

Mayor Bram frowned seriously and said, "Well, I don't know about all that, but I do now you were badly poisoned when Dust carried you back here."

Fidget seemed to deflate, and she brought her fore paws together as her eyes widened slightly. "Poisoned?" she repeated in a squeaky whisper.

The Mayor nodded gravely, "Yes. You should've seen how nervous your friend sounded. He said that you weren't conscious enough to eat a Blue Mushroom, and when we fed you mashed Blue Mushrooms, it didn't seem to have any effect. Dust practically begged us to find another way to help you, so the infirmary keeper said that she would do the best she could to use the herbs she had to whip up a stronger antidote, while Dust went out to find a special cure all herb in case her antidote didn't work." The Mayor cracked a smile and said, "But it turns out her antidote worked after all."

Fidget blinked, and then craned her neck to look at the village gates. "So, will Dust be back soon?"

The Mayor shrugged, "Hard to say. He left quite a while ago, but the location is far off, and the journey is certainly filled with monsters."

Fidget gasped in horror and put her fore-paws over her mouth. Dust had gone on a dangerous journey without her magic to assist him, all because he was worried about her. "I . . . I gotta go help him!" she exclaimed.

"Please don't!" the Mayor shouted quickly, holding his hands up, "Then _you'll_ be in danger again! Or you might miss each other, and then Dust will have to go find you! Be sensible, please!"

Fidget breathed in and out slowly, realizing that the Mayor was right, and that she'd only be causing more trouble for her friend. She hung her head in shame and said softly, "He. . . he really cares. . ."

"Fidget," Mayor Bram said gently, "It's going to be okay."

She looked up at the Mayor, and her eyes widened as she just managed to catch sight of a figure that had just arrived. "Dust!" she cried, right before zipping off like an arrow towards the bluish-greenish clad warrior.

Dust let out a gasp of surprise as Fidget zipped over to him and said, "F-Fidget! You're . . . okay!"

At that moment, Fidget was thankful that Dust's hat covered his eyes, because she doubted she'd be able to look him in the eye.

"I'm so-," Dust began.

"Wait," Fidget interrupted as she held out a fore-paw for him to stop, "Dust, before you say anything or do anything, I want you to know that. . ." Fidget's lip trembled as she hung her head and said in a guilty tone, "I'm sorry. I know I screwed up, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let myself get poisoned, and I'm sorry I made you go on a dangerous quest without me, and then got better while you were away so your quest was for nothing."

Fidget turned away from Dust and said, "Ahrah, I. . . I'm not worthy to be your guardian. I won't bother you and Dust anymore."

Fidget wanted nothing better than to just fly away right then and there, but a large part of her wanted to stay and hear what Dust had to say to her, so at the very least she'd have some closure on the whole matter.

"Fidget. . ." Dust began slowly.

Fidget closed her eyes. _"Here it comes,"_ she thought.

". . .what are you talking about?" Dust said, sounding confused.

Confused herself, Fidget opened her eye and turned to look at Dust's frowning face.

"Why are you apologizing?" Dust continued, "Getting poisoned wasn't your fault. In fact, it was my fault. I'm the one who got you involved in this dangerous journey. You were just doing your job, being the guardian of this sword, until I showed up with no memories of my past at all. I put you in danger, and for that, _I_ am sorry."

"But, but, but. . ." Fidget stammered out, looking at Dust with wide eyed confusion, "But you went out to find that herb for me, and I don't even need it now!"

"That's okay, Fidget," Dust replied in a calm tone.

Shocked at how calmly Dust was acting, the only thing Fidget could say was, "Why?"

Dust gave a warm smile and said, "Because you're my friend, Fidget, and I care about you. Why kind of friend would I be if I didn't rush and give my all to help you in your hour of need? Especially after all you've done for me."

Fidget gently placed her soft fore-paw over her mouth, as her eyes shimmered as she stared at Dust.

"Fidget, you most certainly _are_ worthy to be my guardian," Ahrah said, "You have proven yourself to be loyal, brave, and good at heart."

Dust gave a sigh and said, "From your duty as the guardian of the sword, you've fought through all the dangers I've dragged you through. I know this is the furthest thing from what you'd ever want to do-."

Dust was cut off by Fidget knocking three times on his hat.

"Hello! Is Dust home? Fidget's got something to tell him. Something he should really already know by now!" Fidget said in her normally cheeky manner.

"What. . . what is it?" Dust asked.

Fidget smiled sweetly and said, "I _want_ to help you Dust, and it's not _just_ because I'm the guardian of the sword, or because the dark and serious plot of the game needs my comic relief, well it _does_ , but it's not just because of that," Fidget then said softly and earnestly, "It's because you're _my_ friend, Dust, and _I_ care about _you._ Why do you think I tease you so much or brag about you sometimes? You're really awesome, and I like being your companion. I tried not talking to you once, and I couldn't keep it up. I'm glad we met, and I don't want anything to split us up, because the truth is, well. . ." Fidget looked down at the ground and said, "I really wouldn't know anywhere else to go or anyone else to turn to, now that Ahrah's your sword now. I don't even think that I _could_ go back to just sitting around guarding Ahrah. I mean, you're much better company and, um. . ."

"Hmmm," Dust said, then he smiled and said, "Fidget, you're the first friend I made after I woke up with all my memories gone. If I ever regain my memories, I'll still have an important place for you in my life. _Forever. . ._ "

"Will you stop saying that!" Fidget cried out, backing away nervously.

Dust continued to smile as he took out the Fidget doll from his inventory.

Fidget winced uneasily, "Ehh. . ."

Dust chuckled as he put the doll away and said, "But seriously, Fidget. You don't have to worry about being alone. Not while I'm around."

Fidget blinked, then replied slowly, "Well. . . in that case. . ." She then got serious and leaned in close to Dust and said, "Don't. Die."

Dust reply was a nod as he said, "Well, okay. I won't if you won't."

Satisfied with the answer, Fidget smiled and turned to face the village and said, "Okay then. And speaking of dying, being badly poisoned made me hungry. Let's get something to eat. Right now. Come on!"

As the heroes made their way into Aurora Village, Fidget thought to herself, _"You know what? I liked this a lot. This is canon, or at least headcanon! I mean, come on, it has to be!"_


	2. Fidget Takes a Bath

**Fidget Takes a Bath**

 **"Or _'I get humiliated and treated like a pet by Dust even though I distinctly remember telling him that I am not a pet'_!"**

"Take this!" Fidget shouted as she tossed a few fire projectiles towards some Blomps. Dust then used his Dust Storm skill to swirl her fire into a huge column of flames that exploded the volatile monsters in a huge blast that the heroes could watch from a distance.

"Hmph. These Blomps aren't much of a challenge to get by," Dust remarked.

"Don't get cocky or complacent, Dust," Ahrah warned, "For that leads to overconfidence, and that leads to mistakes. Fatal mistakes."

"Sure," Dust said quickly, and he quickly ran forward, jumping over a short cliff, with Fidget following close behind.

Dust jumped onto a platform and quickly cleared a gap, landing a little too close to a group of Blomps hovering a few feet above them.

"Oh no," Dust said in dismay, right before the Blomps exploded and knocked Dust off of his feet and all the way down to ground level.

Dust winced in pain as he got up from landing flat on his back from quite a height. "Ouch. That was a mistake," Dust remarked.

"Let this be a lesson for you," Ahrah said chastisingly.

"Okay," Dust said unhappily, then he looked around and asked, "Fidget, are you okay? Fidget? Where are you?"

"Mmmmff! Mmmmff!"

"Fidget? Did you get Silenced again?" Dust asked, still searching for the orange and white Nimbat, colors that he would think he'd have an easy time locating.

"MMMF! MM- Blech! Help me! Help- mmmff!"

"Fidget! What;s wrong?" Dust asked nervously, "Where are-" Dust stopped when he spotted a moving glob of mud protruding out of the ground off to the side of the path. The ground in the area was in fact very muddy, especially on either side of path Dust was standing on. While Dust had landed on the path, Fidget landed of to the side of the path, where there was deep, thick mud.

So now, Fidget was trying her best to pull herself out of the mud hole, which was very difficult, considering how the mud kept sucking here back in, and her wings and limbs were plastered with mud and weighed down.

Luckily, Dust spotted the squirming, muddy lump and quickly pulled Fidget out.

"Are you okay?" Dust asked calmly as he held her in his hands, "Nothing broken?"

" _Pffft!_ " went Fidget as she spat out mud into Dust's face. "Yuck! I now hate mud with every fiber of my being!" she cried out.

Dust frowned, and he let go of Fidget to wipe the mud and spit off of his face.

"AHH!" Fidget cried out as she felt and landed on the ground with a muddy plop.

"Sorry!" Dust cried out, immediately feeling bad for letting his friend drop, "I didn't realize that you couldn't fly with those muddy wings."

Fidget pouted, but underneath all that mud, she was a rather comical sight. Her wings were indeed stuck to her sides by the mud, and her ears were squished down slightly by the weight of the mud. Her tail looked more like a brown club now, and moist earth kept dripping from her normally furry chest.

"What?!" Fidget asked as she peered at him with the only two things not covered in mud: her green eyes, "Whatever! Just get this mud off of me before I die!"

Dust couldn't help but let out a small chuckled as he said, "No one ever died from being dirty, Fidget."

"Huh?" Fidget asked as she cocked her head, then she shook her head violently, sending droplets of mud all over, and said she whined out pitifully, "Hurry up! Please! I'm dyyyyyyyyyyying!"

Dust sighed and said, "Well, this was my fault. . . Alright, let's get you cleaned up. Come on." Dust then bent down and gently picked the muddy Nimbat up. He cradled her in his arms and quickly made his way to where he new a small river was.

"Don't get any ideas, Dust," Fidget warned in a huff, "I'm not a pet or a baby that _needs_ to be carried. I just can't fly right now and need some assistance here, you know."

* * *

Eventually, they made it to the river. Not a major river, but still bigger than a stream.

"Hold your breath," Dust told Fidget as he held her above the water by her armpits.

"What did you s-," Fidget began, but was cut off when Dust dipped her entire body underneath the water.

Dust had expected Fidget to be more or less freed from the mud cocoon when he lifted her back up. However, he was surprised to see Fidget still covered in caked on mud when she was lifted out. The mud had been softened and dripped a little more after being in the water, but it still adhered to the Nimbat, holding her wings down and weighing down her tail.

Dust cracked a smile and said, "Well, well. It looks like I'm going to have to bathe you."

Fidget spluttered a bit and spat out water, and she glared at Dust and shouted, "Will you please stop mumbling and just speak up already!"

It finally occurred to Dust that Fidget's large ears were filled with mud as well as squished down a bit. Dust lowered Fidget back into the water, much slower this time, and gently tilted her so that she was laying on her the water's surface. Dust then gently pulled Fidget's big ears out and carefully pulled globs of mud out of them, letting the moving river water clean out the Nimbat's ears.

Fidget actually felt a bit helpless in her current position. However, for some reason, she didn't mind it as much as she would've thought she would. Perhaps it was something about Dust that she couldn't put her finger on.

"There. Can you hear me now?" Dust asked.

Fidget gave a quick nod, difficult from her current position in the water, and said, "Yeah. . . that feels much better."

Dust smiled and said, "Good. Now, let me get the rest of this mud off of you."

Fidget squirmed a bit in Dust's hands and said, "I keep telling you, I'm not a pet! I can bathe my. . . my. . ."

Fidget's voice trailed off as Dust began to gently massage her back, gently rubbing the mud off to free her wings. Her green eyes widened as she found herself enjoying the experience a great deal. At that moment, Fidget suddenly liked Dust a whole lot more than usual.

Soon, Dust felt Fidget's leathery wings, and carefully held their tips with his fingers.

"Try to open you wings, Fidget," Dust coaxed gently.

With her eyes closed, Fidget's only response was a contented sigh and a big smile, and her wing muscles relaxed, allowing Dust to gently pull them open, allowing the water to clean the mud off of them.

Dust then moved on to Fidget's tail, and moved his hands with the utmost care up and down the appendage, rubbing the mud off of it. Fidget smiled and leaned back, feeling the cool water soothe her back and ears. In his mind, Dust had to admit that the Nimbat was more adorable than ever. She looked totally at peace, safe, and secure, and the fact that she felt that way with _him_ made him feel, well, special. After worrying about who he was and what his past was like for what might as well have been his entire short life, he very truly found comfort in just being Dust, _himself_.

Dust ended up drifting away into thought for a moment, and after spending a little extra time massaging her tail, Dust then moved on to Fidget's stomach. As he gently rubbed the mud off, the Nimbat spluttered a bit and put her fore-paws over her mouth.

Surprised, Dust asked curiously, "Fidget, are you ticklish?"

With wide eyes, Fidget shook her head for no, still covering her mouth with her soft white fore-paws.

Dust grinned and said, "Heh. Well, then. I guess you won't mind _this._ "

Dust then reached down and began quickly rubbing and peeling the mud off of Fidget's front. The Nimbat blushed fiercely as she pressed her fore-paws against her mouth, but she was fighting a loosing battle, and before long she burst out in loud giggles. She squirmed away from Dust's hands and floated backwards, kicking her hind paws to float away from him.

Dust laughed softly and said, "So, can you finish cleaning yourself off now?"

Fidget took several deep breaths after laughing nearly all of the air out of her lungs, and she replied, "Yeah, sure. But there's just one thing."

"Hm?" Dust asked.

Standing up to her middle in the water, Fidget stretched out her wings and flapped them a bit. Then, with an impish grin, she jumped out of the water, flew over to Dust, and grabbed him by the front of his robes. Before Dust knew it, he had been pulled into the river with a splash.

As Fidget floated backwards and laughed, although not as hard as when Dust had tickled her, Dust quickly stood up and held his soaked arms out from him. "What was that for?" he asked in dismay, "I thought you liked the massage."

Fidget smirked and said, "Well, I didn't like your grande finale, if you know what I mean. And if I have to take a bath, then so do-" Fidget suddenly realized what Dust had said and cried out, "Hey wait! You- I - Uh-."

Dust was clearly enjoying the situation as he said, "You were going gaga over it. You looked so adorably happy."

Fidget pouted and turned away, folding her arms as she said, "Well, it's not like I'm gonna be demanding a massage every few hours or something. I'm not like that. So drop it."

As Dust walked back to shore, where he had left Ahrah stuck into the ground nearby, he remarked with a smile in his voice, "Okay then. But just to let you know, I kinda enjoyed doing it. But I'll drop it, don't you worry about that."

Fidget turned briefly to look at Dust's back, and while he wasn't looking, she gave a warm genuine smile. Then she sighed and went to work getting the rest of the mud out of her fur.


	3. The Day Is Saved

**The Day Is Saved**

 **"Or** ** _'I show Dust the super awesome story I wrote that shows how spectacularly awesome I can be'_** **!"**

"Dust! Dust! Oh, Duuuuuust!" Fidget cried out excitedly.

Both Dust and Haley, who had been in the middle of crafting a few items based on the three blueprints Dust had brought, looked up to see the Nimbat flying excitedly over to them. Fidget was holding a stack of four pieces of paper and a pencil, which she would always call a pen for some reason.

"Look what I made!" Fidget cried out cheerfully.

"Let me guess. . . more horrible drawings of yourself?" Dust said teasingly.

"Nooooo," Fidget said slowly, looking off to the side in embarrassment, then she looked at Dust and said, "Well, okay, I made _one_ , but it's not horrible! But anyway, I'm trying to tell you, I wrote a story!"

". . . a story?" Dust asked skeptical.

"Yep!" Fidget said.

". . . when did you start writing it?" Dust asked.

"Since we got here," Fidget replied cheerfully.

 _"Uh-oh. . ."_ Dust thought to himself as he turned to look at Haley.

The female blacksmith just smiled and said, "That's wonderful, Fidget. I'm sure your story will be a joy to read."

"Uh-" Dust began, but Fidget suddenly shoved the papers into his hands.

"Go on, Dust! Read it out loud!" Fidget urged excitedly.

"Out loud? Well, I, uh. . ." Dust said slowly, not too sure about this whole situation.

Haley leaned on her hammer and grinned playfully at Dust, and said, "Come on, Dust. Go ahead and read the story to us. We all want to hear it. Right, Matti?"

As usually, Matti's only response was a grumble.

At this point, Dust realized that between the look Haley was giving him and Fidget's big green Nimbat eyes, he had no choice but to do a reading of the story.

Dust nodded, "Okay. I'll give it a shot." He cleared his throat and looked at the first page. He then read what was written on the top, " _'The Day Is Saved. Written by Fidget the Nimbat.'_ "

"That's me!" Fidget said proudly.

Dust cracked a smile at Fidget's enthusiasm, and he looked back down on the paper and continued to read.

* * *

 _In the heart of the land of Falana, Aurora Village. . ._

 _IS UNDER ATTACK!_

 _An army of 20 giants marches right into the village, smashing buildings with their evil club hands! Big giant EVIL CLUB HANDS!_

 _Villages run all over the place in terror, screaming and running for their lives._

 _Mayor Bram comes out and shouts out loud, "OH, WHO WILL SAVE US FROM THESE RUTHLESS GIANTS? ARE WE DOOMED? WHO WILL HELP US!?"_

 _And then, as an answer to his pleading, a voice calls out, "Don't worry! Here I come to save the day!"_

 _Like a bolt of orange lighting, a heroine emerges and descends from the sky! It's Fidget! The spectacularly awesome Nimbat that is most feared among all monsters!_

 _As the citizens of Aura Village see their heroine arrive, they cheer and cry tears of joy as they experienced emotions that they didn't even know existed._

 _One of the giants looked up just in time to get kicked in the face by the brave Nimbat. Fidget struck the giant so hard with her foot, that he was knocked over and smashed to bits when he hit the ground._

 _Fidget laughed triumphantly and said, "One down, nineteen more to go!"_

* * *

Dust looked up at Fidget and said, "Really?"

Fidget matched the look Dust had on his face and replied, "What?"

Haley nudged Dust's shoulder and said, "Aw, come on, Dust, it's a cute story. And I want to see how it turns out."

"Oh, I can tell you how it turns out," Dust said, not at all impressed with what he's read so far, "Fidget goes and-."

"Don't give it away!" Fidget said shrilly.

Dust turned back at Fidget, then he sighed and shook his head. "Well, okay. I'll keep reading."

* * *

 _Fueled on by the cheers of the citizens, Fidget bravely hovered in place as three, no four, no FIVE giants charged her with their clubs raised. Just as they were about to strike, Fidget raised her arms and shot a flurry of fireballs out of her paws, which burned right through all of them, causing them to fall down hard, dead!_

 _Four more giants roared and charged the heroic Nimbat from behind like the cowards they were. Without turning around, Fidget raised her arms and unleashed a huge storm of electricity that ran through the giants and blew all of them up._

 _Fidget took a bow as the villagers cheered for her, but then she was suddenly tackled by five of the remaining giants. They piled on top of her, burying her completely beneath their massive bodies. The villagers wailed and cried in dismay as they witnessed their heroine meet her end._

 _"Oh, what a dark day for our fair village!" the Mayor said, "Why must a great hero meet such a horrible fate?"_

* * *

Dust looked up from the story in surprise. "Wow. . . I. . . wasn't expecting that," he said to Fidget, who was still smiling proudly as she hovered in place.

"Come on, keep reading!" Haley shouted in excitement, "The suspense is killing me!"

Dust chuckled and said, "Well, okay."

* * *

 _Villagers fell to the ground and wept, moistening the ground with their tears as the giants laughed an evil laugh of the purest evil. However, they were interrupted by a loud rumbling sound. The ground itself was shaking. Then, all of a sudden, the five giants piled on top of the brave Nimbat exploded in a huge burst of energy blasts, and Fidget flew upwards and hovered in the sky, radiating with power, might, and justice._

* * *

"I knew it," Dust remarked with a grin.

* * *

 _All of Aurora Village erupted into cheers at the sight of their heroine alive and well and ready to fight._

 _Fidget narrowed her eyes and said, "Okay then. It's time to end this battle in the most indescribably awesome way possible!"_

 _Fidget then flew down and grabbed a rope that someone had left lying on the ground. She tied one and of the rope to a wooden post, and then flew at super duper speeds under the remaining five giants, weaving in and out through their legs. Then, she gave one might tug, and all of the giants fell down flat and crumbled to powder._

 _Everyone cheered and gathered around their champion, and the Mayor himself came over to her and said, "Fidget, you will be forever remembered as the The Great and Powerful Heroine of Aurora Village!"_

 _And then, a mean, disgusting, awful, selfish, rude, rich guy named Gianni ran over to the heroic Nimbat, kissed her feet, and said, "I am so unworthy to even be within your presence, or to even have my face mauled off by you! So, I will use all my money to build a huge golden statue of you to atone for my misdeeds!"_

 _And there was much rejoicing._

* * *

At this point, Dust completely lost it and starting laughing. " _Hahahaha_ \- oh my gosh- _Hahahaha_ \- it's killing me!" he shouted as bent over double with laughter.

Haley stared at Dust with a surprised look on his face, but then shrugged and said, "I guess it's only funny if you know who Gianni is."

While Dust tried to regain control over his laughter, Fidget frowned and said, "You're lucky you don't know who he is. But if you did, you'd want to foreclose on his face too."

"Huh?" Haley said in confusion.

"You know. He didn't pay his mor-, oh forget it," Fidget grumbled, and she turned to Dust who was still bent over and asked, "Are you gonna finish the story or not?"

Dust had finally composed himself, and he sat stood back up and said, "Woo! Okay, I'm good," and then continued to read.

* * *

 _The Mayor then said, "Oh, Fidget! Let us give you a token of our appreciation!"_

 _But Fidget smiled and shook her head, saying, "Oh no, I wouldn't dream of accepting payment for my heroic deeds."_

* * *

Dust chuckled, but made no remarks.

* * *

 _"Oh, but this isn't a payment," Mayor Bram clarified, "This is a gift, from us to you!"_

 _Deeply touched, Fidget nodded and said, "Well then, who am I to turn down the thoughtfulness of a village?"_

 _And so, a group of five villagers carried out a giant chocolate chip cookie that was twice as big as her._

 _The Nimbat's eyes went wide, and she flew over to it, hugging it close as she said, "Oh, I looooove it! Thank you all, so much!"_

 ** _"And thank you for saving us, oh Great and Powerful Heroine of Aurora Village!"_** _the whole town shouted._

 _And so the day is saved thanks to Fidget the Nimbat!_

 _THE END!_

* * *

The majority of the last page was taken up by a very childlike drawing of a Nimbat hugging a huge cookie and smiling. It bore a greater resemblance to a snowman made with two circles with stick arms, stubby bat wings, and big ears. Dust only had a second or two to look at the drawing before Fidget spoke out in disapproval.

"No, no, no, you read the ending wrong!" Fidget complained, "It's supposed to be read like _this_!"

Fidget cleared her throat, flew up between Dust and Haley, and said in a bold and confident tone of voice, "And SO! The day is SAVED! Thanks to. . ." Fidget then spun around three times, and then thrust her left fist into he air and said triumphantly, ". . . Fidget the Nimbat!"

Dust and Haley stared at Fidget in silence for a moment as she floated their, holding her pose and smiling. Then, Haley began to clap, and she said, "Well done, Fidget! What a great story!"

"Ugh. Do you have to encourage her like that. . ." Dust groaned.

Fidget turned to Dust and said, "Jealous!" She then stuck her tongue out at him for good measure.

Dust relented, and gave Fidget a genuine smile, and said, "Well, your story was very. . . imaginative. I liked it. Really."

"Which is why you're jealous of my incredible writing skills!" Fidget cheered as she flew around Dust's head.

Dust shook his head, but kept his smile and said, "Yeah. Sure."

Haley turned to her younger brother and asked, "How about you, Matti? What do you think of Fidget's story?"

Matti looked up at Haley, then at Dust, and then at Fidget. Then, he opened his mouth, pointed into it, and gagged.

Fidget folded her arms and turned away from him. Closing her eyes, she stuck her nose up into air and said, " _Hmph!_ Everyone's a critic!"


End file.
